Soil contains many of the essential elements needed for plant growth. However, to achieve maximum growth and yield fertilizers and various forms of weed control are often employed to enrich the soil and supplement nutrients that are needed for optimum plant growth.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.